justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Columbi Excelsior
The Columbi Excelsior is a limousine in Just Cause 2. Appearance It resembles the Rolls-Royce Phantom and the Bentley Arnage. Its rear end resembles that of the Lincoln Town Car. It has a very executive design in comparison to other vehicles in the game. It has a boomerang-shaped antennae mounted above the trunk suggesting that there is a TV inside. However, no TV can be seen. It has over 6 seats, but only 4 are usable. The two back seats are only used by the AI. It's only driven by generic civilians. It spawns in grey, black and white. But in Driving Miss Stacey it is pink, and in One Deadly Sin it is red. Performance The Excelsior is very much the same as many other limousines in open-world sandbox games. It's fast, powerful, and is able to resist damage very well but its length causes problems with handling. Surprisingly, it can perform as a capable off-road vehicle. It is able to withstand large quantities of gunfire before taking substantial damage, and can survive jumps off of small cliffs. It is good for evading the Panau Military because of how resistant it is to gunfire and collisions with other vehicles. It is also a great option for ramming enemies, due to its weight and momentum. However if you are looking for a drifting vehicle, don't consider having this car as it doesn't drift well due to its lengthy size. Locations *In traffic, all over Panau City. Usually found in the Financial District. *X:24574; Y:14786, parked in front of the Gunung Hotel Ski Resort. *Rarely found in traffic in Panau Tengah Bay. *In missions. **Political Debate - Quinrun Theng is being driven towards a military base in one of these until Rico kills all the guards and steals the limo. **Driving Miss Stacey - Unique pink one. **One Deadly Sin - Councilman Panut is driven around in a unique red version of this limousine, along with a modified MV Quartermaster. Trivia *The interior is very basic, with only a few boxy couches. *During the mission Driving Miss Stacey, Bolo Santosi calls this vehicle a "symbol of western degeneration". *Its name may be a reference to Salvador Mendoza's plane, the Excelsior. *The successor to this vehicle is the '05 Charmant in Just Cause 3. **However, the Columbi Excelsior is the successor to the Fusilier Commander from Just Cause (1). Glitches Main article: Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches. It has been reported that the one in One Deadly Sin (the unique red version) can turn into a white/silver color. See Just Cause 2 Vehicle glitches for more details about the "vehicle discoloration" glitch. Gallery Gunung Hotel Ski Resort.jpg|At the Gunung Hotel Ski Resort. Gunung Hotel Ski Resort (2).jpg Gunung Hotel Ski Resort (3).jpg Gunung Hotel Ski Resort (4).jpg Driving Miss Stacey Columbi Excelsior.png|The unique pink version in the mission Driving Miss Stacey. Miss Stacey.png|The unique pink version in the mission Driving Miss Stacey. Columbi.png|On Just Cause 2 Multiplayer. Councilman Panat One Deadly Sin.JPG|Councilman Panat. He... Video Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content